Madara en dxd
by TheOtakuGamerYT
Summary: Madara escapo de zetsu negro en el ultimo momento abriendo un potral interdimencional callendo en un vacío oscuro donde accederia a ayudar al (Dragon emperador rojo) a ayudar a ise prestandole parte de su poder y conocimiento tomando su cuepo en varias ocasiones para comunicarse con los demas. ¿Que abra pasado para que madara accediera a ayudar a alguien y desaserse de su maldicion
1. chapter 1

Madara después de escapar de zetsu negro aciendo un portal interdimencional no antes de absorber el chacra del mundo, dejando a las personas como simples humanos sin poderes.

Madara entró en el portal creyendo que podía volver ...pero..ya no existía chacra que lo vinculará con ese mundo...

Madara sólo veía oscuridad, estava en un mundo sin conocimiento...sin personas sin nada real más que el, Madara se pregunto y ahora que ago?

Paso 3 años flotando en ese mundo donde solo podía pensar ya no Asia ningún esfuerzo por intentar volver a su mundo

Cuando vio una luz y pudo sentir de nuevo las ganas de luchar por salir, dirigiéndose Asia el fragmento de luz vio que era como si el mundo se u viera agrietado, podía ver un mundo que nunca a vía visto!

Cubos de metal moviéndose, jeje con ropa muy reveladora y por si fuera poco podía ver que todos a la van con una caja

No tenían armas y eran todos muy escuálidos, sin mucho poder.

Intentando entrar a ese mundo se oyó una voz

OYE QUIEN ERES TU? Y CÓMO Y LLEGASTE AQUÍ ?

CON ESTÁ!

Contesta que es este lugar?

QUIEN TE AS CREÍDO QUÉ ERES!

YO SOY EL GRAN DRAGON EMPERADOR ROJO!

MORIRÁS AHORA!

El dragon emperador rojo mando un rayo de energía con sentada acia madara.

Si no me vas a desirme no me estorbes

Empieza a aser sellos de manos y dise (ka ton - gran bola de fuego) los dos poderes chocan y se dispersan ambos

El dragon emperador rojo sorprendido le dise oye mocoso como pudiste aser eso? Bloqueas te una de mis mas poderosas técnicas?

Madara se limito a desirle sólo contrata que con una técnica de su mismo nivel.

y bien? Vas a desirme? Que es este lugar!

Este es un mundo de vacío en el cual solo puedes interactivo con el mundo real a través de un portador de algún objeto en el que estés atrapado.

Que quieres desirme?

Este mundo es mio, estamos dentro de un guante le te de un chico demonio

Demonio?

Que diablos es eso?

El dragon emperador rojo le contó todo lo que a vía pasado en ese mundo ya que ninguno de los 2 podía salir sería mejor que madara no intentará nada.

Madara pensó entonces es como si yo fuera una bestia con cola y el demonio fuera un shinjuriki.

Este demonio en el que estamos nos puede ver? Pregunto madara.

Solo en los sueños nos puede ver el cuerpo.

Entonces solo tenemos que mantenerlo vivo y prestarle nuestro poder para que lo use torpe mente?

No podemos intervenir más?

Al menos ni yo ni el dragon blanco podemos

Madara pensó si enlazo este mundo a el kamuy de mi mangekiou sharingan pueda mandar mi cuerpo a ese mundo pero seré atraído asía este mundo de nuevo por lo que solo podría estar un tiempo limitado vinculado a el poder que use, probaré mi teoría después primero necesito que el demonio acceda a mis términos y condiciones antes de que me absorba a este mundo.

Fin del primer capítulo.


	2. Cap 2 El primer contacto

Cap 2.

El primer contacto.

Madara pasaron 3 días reuniendo información del clan Gremori

con el dragon.

Creo que ya es hora de contactar con este mundo Pensó madara. Sonriendo dijo (interesante)

Qué pasa compañero Dijo el dragon pensando que madara ya planeo sus próximos movimientos.

Esto se pondrá interesante dijo el dragon

Sólo tengo que esperar a que duerma para poder presentarme con el pero antes, tu ya as tenido contacto con el antes? Dijo madara.

Si, pero será mejor que tú lo veas por tu cuenta

Madara no entendió en ese momento pero decidió seguir su plan para poder ver el mundo de afuera.

Ese día espero a que (ise) durmiera,

Ya es hora de iniciar dijo madara.

Aciendo sellos de manos abrió un portal en el cual entró y justo cuando estaba preparado para su situación a (ise) se topo con su sueño .

Madara abrió los ojos al ver el sueño que tenia ise,

En el sueño a vía un hombre sentado en un trono rodeado de muchas mujeres semidesnudas adrasando al hombre, madara se enojo por que lo ignoraba por completo ise, así que madara usando su sharingan iso un gen jutsu acia ise y izo desaparecer todo menos el y a ise.

Sabes por qué estoy aquí? Le dijo madara a ise. Pero el no contesto por que no entendía.

Toma conciencia! esto es un sueño tuyo.

Como veía que no entendía muy bien madara decidio llamar al dragón rojo para que entrará en raso y escuchara lo que le decía madara.

Después de un rato explicándole a ise entre madara y el dragón madara le dijo.

Yo no te daré mi poder Cómo el dragón yo solo te puedo ayudar dándote conocimiento

Ise no se espero que dijera eso y le dijo sonriendo.

Y no me podrías ayudar de alguna otra manera.

Madara le explico como acer un sello para poder imvocarlo en el mundo real.

Después de eso madara desactivo el gen jutsu y se fue de sus sueños.

El día siguiente madara sintió como ise estaba intentando imvocarlo al mundo real, así que le dijo al dragón rojo

En algún momento volveré necesito que me cuentes más sobre la historia de este mundo así que prepárate.

El dragón sólo acentio y le dijo claro.


	3. la salida

**Primero perdon por no aver traido mas de este fanfic. Se me estropeó mi celular y acabo de comprar otro.** **Capitulo 3. La salida**

madara que anteriormente avía sido invocado por isei estaba rodeado por el equipo de rías e isei.

Veo que tu eres la persona de la que nos contó ise, el que apareció en sus sueños, pero con que fin?. Dijo rías.

Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes yo solo estoy aquí para poder hablar cara a cara con el chico que esta detrás de ti así que no me molestes. Dijo madara mientras todos so miraban con enojo por haberle hablado así a su presidenta.

Parece que no tienes modales, soy rías gremori de la familia de los gremori y tu eres? Dijo rías avía madara.

Como te dije yo no tengo interés en hablar contigo yo solo estoy aquí por ese chico. dijo madara por segunda ves.

Si quieres ablar conmigo entonces tendrás que ser mas respetuoso con la presidenta. Dijo isei mientras miraba a la presidenta.

Bueno ayi lo tienes, y ahora piensas hablar me a mi? Dijo rías.

Soy madara uchiha antiguo líder del clan y uchiha y cofundador de konohagakure. Dijo madara fastidiado.

Bueno y a que as venido aquí madara y por que as hablado con isei en sus sueños.

Dijo rías con un tono serio.

Yo soy una extensión mas del poder de isei, así como el dragón rojo yo soy una parte de su poder pero yo cuento con una mente dura y mas habilidades por eso puedo estar aquí, vengo para hablar con isei de como usarse adecuadamente ya que yo no le daré mi poder a el aunque lo necesite para no morir, ami no me importa si el muere o no o si con mi ayuda se salvan vidas, yo soy muy aparte de eso. Dijo madara en vos alta.

Entonces que me quieres decir a mi,

Dijo isei.

Yo te puedo dar mucha información que te puede ayudar en tus batallas, considerarlo es mejor tenerme de aliado que de enemigo, recuerda que el conocimiento es la diferencia entre la vida y la muere de un camarada.

Dijo madara.

Madara desde el momento en el que oyó hablar a rías y a isei podo notar su carácter y poder usarlo en su contra con el fin de tener lo que el quisiera.

Que dioses presidenta?.dijo isei

Bueno no sabemos que gana el con todo esto, ya que si solo quisiera darte conocimiento lo aria telepática mente y no viniendo asta aquí, QUE ES LO QUE TU QUIIERES.

Le dijo rías a madara.

Bueno parece que lo sabes yo termine dentro de tu guantelete sin saberlo y yo no soy como el dragón que se quedara ayi dentro sin fin.

Yo puedo salir, sin embargo no puedo permanecer afuera por mucho tiempo y si isei quisiera podría devolverle a ese mundo.

Lo que yo quiero es que me dejes estar aquí afuera a cambio de mi ayuda, que te parece isei.

Que dioses presidenta?. Dijo isei.

En este momento necesitamos mas aliados que enemigos a duque no confíe en ti se que no puedes a ser nada contra nosotros, quedate aquí y se parte de nuestro club de ocultismo. Dijo rías

Esto es una escuela verdad creo que soy muy viejo como para asistir a ella, dijo madara.

Pero que dioses si tu eres de nuestra edad, koneko podrías alcanzarme ese espejo? Le dijo rías a koneko.

Madara se sorprendió al ver que su apariencia era como la de un niño de 18 años aunque el savia que tenia 121.

Como sea yo no tengo tiempo de a ser papeleo para inscribirme aquí , tengo muchas cosas que a ser antes de pensar eso, por ejemplo debo conseguir un lugar para quedarme, comida y un sueldo estable para mantenerme.

Les dijo madara.

Si ese es tu problema que tal si hacemos un trato que dises madara le dijo rías a madara.

Trato? Que clase de trato? Pregunto madara.

Mi familia es muy rica, te podríamos conseguir una casa y sustento pero a cambio te unirás a la academia kou y a nuestro club, que dioses? Le dijo rías a madara.

Eso es ser un mantenido aunque es la mejor opción mientras ideo una manera de volver a mi mundo.

pensó madara.

Eso es lo único que debo aser?

Bueno ya que lo mencionas debes saber que nosotros somos demonios y parte del trato que te acabó de ofrecer tiene que ver con nuestras actividades en el club, aunque no seas un demonio cadí no puedo sentir manía en ti, eres muy débil incluso para un humano. Le dijo rías.

Bueno ya me lo explicaras en mi primer día de clases, antes debo de prepararme, iré a dar una vuelta por esta ciudad para conoserla.

Les dijo madara para que no desconfiaran.

Alto!!! Antes de irte necesitas cambiarte de ropa ya que no e normal que alguien llebe armadura en estos tiempos, solo causarlas burlas en la Callé. Le dijo isei con una muda de tropa en sus manos.

Toma ponte este conjunto.

Madara solo adepto ya que el quería pasar lo mas disimuladamente posible, no quería que la gente lo rodeara por ser tan llamativo en las calles.

Madara se coloco la muda de tropa y sello su armadura en un pergamino que guardo en su pantalón.

Madara usaba un pantalón de mezclilla con una camisa negra y un collar de placas.

Bueno supongo que con esto ya estoy bien solo saldré a dar una vuelta por un rato.

En su mente (con esta tropa podre pasar disimuladamente a los sitios donde se concentra toda la magia, quisas en algún lugar encuentre un portal para salir de aquí .)

Pensó madara.

Bueno cuando lleges te mostrare tu nueva casa en sonde te quedaras solo. Dijo rías

Madara solo se fue caminando asta salir de la academia y usando su senjutsu pudo ubicar los puntos de mayor concentración de magia, increíblemente dos de esos puntos se concentraban dentro de la academia kou.

Madara solo siguió caminando para poder encontrar otro punto.

Madara pares era bueno sin embargo el no es tonto e intenta sacar la mayor ventaja de cada situación por eso es así.

Aunque poco a poco se ira volviendo mas comprensivo y se desaroyara eso que nunca logro en konoja.

Casi no lo subo por que estaba en la escuela pero ya salí y podre subir mas de estos en pocos días.

Este jueves nuevo capitulo


End file.
